The baby (discontinued)
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Kyle and Jessi thought they were the only ones. Little did they know Latnok had created another super human. But who is he to Kyle and Jessi? sorry have really bad writers block if anyone would like to complete the story let me know
1. Chapter 1

Kyle and Jessi had never really thought that the people of Latnok could have kids, until Cassidy had told Kyle that he was his brother. Kyle, Jessi, and the family were talking about it after Cassidy left to let Kyle think about it.

"That doesn't mean that he's a good guy, Kyle." Nicole said.

"I know and I know that he's threatened everyone I care about if I don't join Latnok." Kyle said.

"Don't join them. They only want to do harm to you." Lori said.

"I know that, but if I don't join they'll hurt you all. I can't let that happen." Kyle said.

"Kyle, if you want to protect us, let me take them out. I'm already a killer if they capture me I can work from the inside." Jessi said wanting to do anything for Kyle.

"No, you're not a killer. You didn't know better, you do now. And I'm not going to let them turn you back. You've come so far Jessi. Don't let them take away everything from you."

"But I want to help protect the family. If they capture me I can destroy the building and everyone you care about will be safe."

"Not everyone. Jessi I care about you too."

"Jessi, I know you want to protect us. But you'll die if you destroy the building with you inside too. I don't want them to turn you back either." Nicole said.

"Then we'll have to come up with another plan." Jessi said.

"We destroyed all the formulas, but they are inside my head. I know everything that they want to know. How can we get it out of my head?" Kyle said.

"I could take it from you and then they won't be able to get the information from you. They won't know what else to do. They won't know that I have it in my head." Jessi said.

"I think that could work."

"We should do it right away, in case they take you again."

"Take him?" Stephan said.

"I'll get him back, but they will take him and try to get the information from his head. They will do anything to get the information." Jessi said.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Nicole said.

"I think so." Kyle answered.

"Okay, do what you need too."

"Jessi, we should get started right away."

"All right." Jessi said.

Kyle and Jessi then went to Kyle's room, Kyle got into his tub and Jessi sat nearby. Jessi put her hands on Kyle's head and Kyle let her in. She took the information from Kyle.

"Maybe if you do an electric shock on me we can get rid of the information." Jessi said to Kyle who got up out of his tub.

"I don't know if that will work." Kyle said.

"We could try it's worth it."

"Okay."

Jessi got into Kyle's tub; Kyle then charged up and put his hands on Jessi's head. Jessi took a couple deep breathes and Kyle released the energy. Several minutes later Kyle stopped and said, "Did it work?"

Jessi tried to remember, but couldn't and said, "Yeah it worked."

"Good, now they can't take it from us."

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes, it sounds like a heartbeat."

"You don't think they could have created another being do you?"

"I don't know, but why are we hearing the heartbeat?"

"Kyle, Jessi dinners ready," Nicole said coming into Kyle's room, "What's wrong?"

"We're hearing a heartbeat and we don't know who's it is. It's not anyone we know, so who's heartbeat could we be hearing?" Kyle said.

"Well I don't know, but come to dinner and we'll talk about it."

"Okay. Come on Jessi."

"Something's wrong." Jessi said.

"Jessi?" Kyle said walking over to Jessi.

"Something isn't right. I can feel it."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know I just feel like something's wrong."

"Come on and we'll talk about it at dinner." Nicole said.

"Okay." Jessi said as she and Kyle walked out into the hall and down to the dinning room.

During dinner, Foss showed up and asked to speak with everyone. So they went into the living room and sat down.

"They have created a specimen, based off of Kyle and Jessi's DNA. They specimen is a baby, but they have enhanced the baby to grow faster than normal. They baby is about 1 and a half years old." Foss said.

"How is that possible?" Nicole said.

"They created a fluid that speeds up growth rate. They baby needs to get out of there before it turns into a toddler, I'm here to ask from your help to get the baby out of the pod."

"Jessi's and my DNA? So you mean our baby." Kyle said.

"Yes." Foss said.

"I have a child," Jessi said, "I'm a mother."

"Yes. We need to get going and save the baby."

"Okay. Let's go."

Jessi, Kyle, and Foss then left the Trager house and headed to the plant where the baby was being held and where Latnok met to talk about Kyle, Jessi, and the baby.

"Cassidy, you have done so well for us." A man said.

"Thank you, but I didn't get you Kyle." Cassidy said.

"It's okay, you have created a baby." Another man said.

"The child will be our only link to Kyle or Jessi. We are moving out before Kyle and Jessi find out." A woman said.

"What about all that we've worked so hard for?" Cassidy said confused.

"We are only concerned with keeping the child away from his parents." Another woman said.

Suddenly alarms went off and the Latnok people knew who it was and what they were coming for.

"Cassidy get the child out of here." A man said.

Cassidy went running off and headed to the chamber where they were holding the baby.

Kyle, Jessi, and Foss came through the door as the other closed and Foss said, "Where's the baby?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." A man's voice said.

"Then you will die here."

"Where is our child!" Kyle yelled.

"We won't tell you." A woman said.

"Jessi go through that door follow the heartbeat." Kyle said moving Jessi toward the door.

Jessi took off following the heartbeat, when she could hear Cassidy's heartbeat. He was headed toward the heartbeat and Jessi couldn't allow him to get to the baby first. Jessi ran as fast as she could speeding up to a speed that only she and Kyle could reach.

"Kyle, we don't want to hurt you or use you." A man said.

"Why did you create me? Or Jessi? Or our baby?" Kyle said.

"We want to help people. That is why we created you." A woman said.

"No, you don't you're playing God and you like it too much. I won't let you destroy the order of life." Kyle said

"You're too late, we created a being that will help the world." Another man said.

"You can't use people without their permission and using a child is even worse. I won't let you use my child," Kyle said motioning to Foss, "Do what you have too."

Kyle then took off out the door that he had pushed Jessi through and followed the heartbeat.

Jessi could see Cassidy and had almost caught up to him when he opened a secret door and headed through it. Jessi slowed herself down and went in after him, she saw the baby who was now a toddler and was in a pod like hers and Kyle's.

"Get away from him." Jessi said as she stepped into the room toward the toddler.

"Jessi, how did you get here so fast?" Cassidy said.

"I have my ways. Get away from him. I won't let you ruin his life."

"Is that what you think of Latnok? That they ruined your life."

"Yes, I do and I won't let you use my child."

"Just because you and Kyle are the parents doesn't mean that you know how to raise him."

"I can learn, but I know what I'm not going to let happen. And I'm not going to let you use him. Or exploit him."

"Jessi we only want to help people."

"You can't use to other people who don't want to help."

"Then let him decide."

"He's only a child he doesn't know any better."

Jessi stepped closer to the boy and so did Cassidy, Kyle was running down the hall and was almost to them. Jessi took another step and so did Cassidy, suddenly the pod began to shake and then exploded. Jessi was struck by some of the glass and Cassidy fell to the ground. Kyle then entered the room and went to get the child out of the pod.

"Jessi?" Kyle said as he lifted the boy out of the pod.

"Go, get out of here." Jessi said knowing that she'd never be able to make it out.

"Jessi?"

"Go!"

Kyle then took off, heading back toward Foss. Kyle knew that Jessi was seriously hurt and that the only way to help her was to get the boy to Foss so that he could go back for Jessi.

Soon Kyle dropped the boy off with Foss in a van outside and Foss said, "You only have a couple minutes Kyle."

"I'll be back, if not take my son to the Trager's and protect him." Kyle said running back toward the building.

Cassidy ran back to the Latnok room where all the chair members dead and Cassidy sat down near his mother and held her. Jessi was on the ground trying to get out. She was sliding her way toward the exit, when Kyle came along.

"Jessi." Kyle said seeing her bleeding on the ground.

"Kyle. Is he safe?" Jessi said immediately after Kyle had reached her.

"Yes, he's safe."

"Kyle I can't make it out of here."

"Yes you can. I'm not leaving you here."

Kyle picked Jessi up and started to run to the closest exit. He only made it out of the building with her in his arms, when the building blew up.

Foss saw the explosion, but didn't see Kyle or Jessi make it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Foss knew what he had to do, he had made a promise to Kyle and he planned on keeping it. But he told himself that after he made sure that the baby was safe he was going to go back and look for Kyle and Jessi.

"Nicole." Foss said as Nicole opened the door.

"Foss, where's Kyle and Jessi?" Nicole said seeing Foss alone other than what he was holding.

"I have to go back. Here take him, keep him safe until I get Kyle and Jessi."

Foss handed Nicole the baby and then took off, back to his truck, where he headed back to Latnok headquarters. Nicole was surprised by the size of the baby, she did realize though that he looked just like Kyle and Jessi.

At the Latnok building Foss was pulling up, when Kyle came out of the woods carrying Jessi who was unconscious. Foss got out of his truck and helped Kyle put Jessi into the truck, then they both got in and headed back to the Trager house.

"Foss is he safe? Are we going to be able to help Jessi?" Kyle said worried about his son and Jessi.

"He's safe, Kyle. I know that you care a lot about Jessi, but I'm not sure we can help her." Foss said.

"I need her. Her son needs her."

"I know Kyle. What are you going to name your son?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what name Jessi would like."

"He looks just like Kyle and Jessi." Lori said as she watched Nicole rock the baby back and forth.

"Yes, he does look like them, but of course he is their son. So he would look like them." Stephan said.

"He's so big too."

"That's because he's a year and a half old." Kyle said as he entered the house with Jessi in his arms.

"Kyle. Oh my God, Jessi." Nicole said seeing Jessi bleeding.

"Set her down on the couch Kyle." Stephan said leading Kyle over to the couch.

"She was struck by glass from the pod." Kyle said gently putting Jessi down on the couch.

"Mommy." The baby said crying from Nicole's arms.

"Ethan it's okay. Mommy is right here." Kyle said taking Ethan from Nicole and set him down near Jessi.

"Ethan?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, it just came to me."

"I fix Mommy." Ethan said as he reached toward Jessi.

Kyle understood and set Ethan down next to Jessi, while Nicole, Stephan, Lori, and Foss watched as Ethan held Jessi's hands in his little ones.

"Mommy get better." Ethan said as he closed his eyes and seemed to be focusing on something. Kyle put his hands on Ethan's and Jessi's and focused too.

As Kyle and Ethan focused together, Jessi's wounds seemed to heal themselves. They all knew that Kyle was special, but Ethan was just like his parents and was even more special. Jessi opened her eyes and looked around after several seconds of Ethan and Kyle focusing.

"Ethan." Jessi said looking at Ethan holding her hands.

"Mommy you all better." Ethan said smiling.

"Good job Ethan," Kyle said, "You helped Mommy."

Jessi sat up and picked up Ethan, Ethan smiled and hugged Jessi tight. Kyle sat down next to them and put his arm around Jessi. Nicole, Stephan, Lori, and Foss moved closer to the little family and smiled.

Several days later Kyle, Jessi, and Ethan were at the park with the Trager family. Lori was playing her guitar and singing at the pavilion for a charity.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Ethan said.

"Yes buddy." Kyle said.

"Someone is in trouble."

"Do you know where buddy?"

"At the lake."

"Okay, Ethan. Stay with Nicole, we will go check it out." Jessi said.

"Okay Mommy." Ethan said walking over to Nicole.

"Nicole will you please watch Ethan? Jessi and I are going to check something out." Kyle said as he and Jessi stood up.

"Sure." Nicole said.

Kyle and Jessi then ran over to the lake, where a boat had flipped and people were trapped underneath the helm.


End file.
